


Scrambled

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Breakfast, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Fiona’s ready for something other than yogurt.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine.  Believe me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrambled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



Do you know there’s nothing but yogurt and beer in your refrigerator?”

“Mm,” Michael answered Fiona.

“Do you even have any idea what other food is?”

He looked up from the bug he was building. “Do you want to go out and get something?”

“Actually, I’d like to be able to make something, but there’s nothing in the ice box.” Fiona folded her arms, leaning back against said appliance. 

“You mean, groceries?” Michael wasn’t sure about that. Yogurt, yes. He could almost live off of yogurt. And Sam always made sure there was at least a six pack in the fridge. But. “What kind of groceries?”

“Eggs, butter, cheese, bread.” 

Michael raised his eyebrows. “And a hot plate or a grill to cook them on?” He pointedly looked around the kitchen, with its complete lack of a range or an oven. 

Fiona followed his look, her lower lip poking out. “All right,” she said, “then we’re going out for breakfast. And you’re paying.” She flounced off. 

Setting down the half-built bug, Michael sighed. Well, at least it was something other than yogurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Scripps provided the prompt: Burn Notice, Michael/Fi, for once Fiona would like an alternative to yogurt.


End file.
